


Somewhere With You

by TheIntrovertedM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And it's just a snapshot of it, And the shortest thing I will ever write, Domestic, Fluff, I have no idea, I wrote this today for a sprint, M/M, They're on their honeymoon, This is mostly fluff but there's a little bit of introspection I guess, This is my first ever drabble, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9967661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntrovertedM/pseuds/TheIntrovertedM
Summary: Suga and Daichi are on their honeymoon, this is a snapshot of one part.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man, I just really love DaiSuga and character depth.

Suga propped his feet up on the dashboard and leaned back to look at the sky. He didn't know why exactly, but sunsets seemed to be infinitely better in a convertible on your honeymoon. Naturally, because Daichi was ridiculous like that, they had decided a road trip around a foreign country where they didn't even speak the language was better than say, a week in a nice hotel with room service and 3 different pools.

The wind was pulling Suga's hair back from his face, and the sky looked like a watercolour disaster, a riot of orange and pink spilling over soft blue. The radio was playing some song that Suga didn't understand but the low beat was enough to add to the mood anyway.

"Suga, get your feet down of the dash." Suga rolled his eyes and pulled his feet back down, sticking his tongue out at Daichi.  
"You know, I thought being married to me would make you a little less stick in the mud but apparently not, I was wrong."  
Daichi's laugh was musical as he pulled one hand off the steering wheel to jab Suga in the ribs.  
"Hey, you're the one who married me."  
"Hmmm, remind me why I did that again." Suga teased, humming along to the lyrics on the radio.

They were running late, which is why Suga was able to even see the sun set, they were supposed to be at their next stop by now. But of course the clock had broke and Suga had woken up at 8 am, an hour and a half later than what he wanted, with Daichi still snoring beside him. Needless to say there had been much chiding and jabbing.

("Just because you're married to me does not mean you are exempt from discipline. In fact, you probably need it now more than ever.")

So here they were, cruising down the highway at sunset with the roof down, laughing. Suga would never say (but Daichi could already tell) but it was probably better because they were late.  
But Suga prided himself on being organised and that doing things to a schedule was the best, so he would take this to the grave. (If he looked to the side and saw Daichi's smile he would realise that it was in vain)

Suga tapped his fingers against his seat, the leather pulling up even so slightly with each tap, watching as the sky faded to an inky colour not quite black but not quite blue either.

"It's not the end of the world if we're late. We can still sleep, we can still be on time tomorrow." Daichi's hand rested softly on his thigh, thumb rubbing slightly against the denim fabric. Suga sighed, head resting against the side of the seat.  
'I know, I know." Suga's voice was slow, sleepy almost. It wasn't that he was tired, it was that he was resting. And he didn't particularly want to think about anything but the way he could see stars peeking out at the very beginning of the night sky as it ambled out.  
"Good. If it helps, we're almost there, just another 50 or so kilometres." Daichi left his hand in place for a few more seconds.

Suga gave a small nod and let his eyelids droop, slivering his view in half. The wind had died down a little and a few strands of silver hair nudged at his peripheral. The sunset had almost faded, pulled back like paint and turpentine. The radio hummed in the background, a few words reaching him, his limited English stretched thin to understand. 

Suga wasn't proud of the way he shrieked when he felt the convertible swerved a bit, a cannon like boom reverberating in his head.  
"The hell was that??" Suga demanded, voice still pitched a bit too high.  
"Look." Daichi replied, the hint of a smirk in his voice. Suga knew he loved it when Suga's calm veneer cracked a little.

Out in the not quite blue or black expanse littered with silver pinpricks, a gold star shimmered, kernels of light falling slowly back towards the ground, fading out before they got even halfway.  
Fireworks.

Now that he was paying attention, Suga could clearly hear the slide whistle ascend and crackle pop of gunpowder and smoke. The colours seemed to call back the previous sunset, gold and green and blue and pink, bright and bold and stark against the night's back drop.

The fireworks accompanied the rest of their trip, Suga almost didn't realise the car had turned or pulled in or stopped, his eyes on the sky and how it looked like it had been glittered by his four year old cousin.

"We're here." Suga blinked his way out his half trance and turned to face a neon vacancy sign and firefly lit windows.  
"I'll go sign in and you grab the toaster." Daichi nodded at Suga as he slammed his car door shut, gravel shifting beneath his footsteps as he made his way towards the reception.

That was one thing Suga loved, the way Daichi always moved with purpose, even if he was just making tea in his boxers as dawn crept through the blinds. He carried himself with a certainty, a certainty that wherever he was going was where he was meant to be. Most of the time it made Suga laugh at a bleary eyed Daichi scuffling purposely in his socks, but sometimes it was just what he needed to feel secure again. 

Suga leapt out over the door, poking his tongue out in the direction of the reception, and popped the boot. The convertible was bright cherry red; Daichi had insisted and Suga had been too happy off wedding cake and champagne to argue otherwise. He pulled the toaster out of the boot, wrapping his arms protectively around the stainless steel finish. 

The toaster was one thing they had insisted on taking with them. It seemed strange to literally everyone else they knew but it was essential to them. They didn't trust the toasters in _Tokyo_ hotels let alone an entirely new country. Needless to say customs hadn't been overly pleased but they made it, toaster and all. Gently he placed it down on his seat before closing the boot and leaning against the hood.

Daichi strode his way over, smiling faintly in the half glow at the way Suga rested against the car.  
"You look like a greaser from the 1950's but you're wearing blue wash skinny jeans and a floral crop top. My darling husband you look utterly ridiculous." Daichi bumped him with his hip and Suga grabbed the room keys as Daichi cradled the toaster following on behind, shoes scuffing up yet more gravel, wearing a trail. 

He shoved the key in the lock and hoped like hell that a few twists to the left or right will open the door. (Their apartment back home had a tricky door and every time they swore they're going to get it fixed but every time they ended up wiggling the key first to the left then to the right and then back to the left, pulling the key almost out then shoving to open.) 

There's a couch, a small table, a just big enough not to be poky kitchen and a TV nestled in the corner. Suga made a beeline for the door off to the side and yanked it open. He spotted a queen sized bed and roughly 40 pillows before arms wrapped around his waist and he was swung around. 

"Later. We have to unpack first." Daichi chided, pulling him towards the convertible. Suga shrugged himself out of his husbands grip to drag behind. He didn't want to unpack, he wanted to be lying on the bed, sleeping so they could actually be on time tomorrow. Daichi popped the boot and grabbed a bag in each hand.  
"Look at that, I'm letting you off easy. You only get one bag, the lightest bag even." Suga smiled at Daichi in the dim light, something like a tide swelling in his chest when he looked at him. 

Suga grabbed his singular bag and heaved it over his shoulder, trudging slowly back towards their room. As soon as he shoved the door open with his foot, he headed towards the bedroom, dropping the bag and flopping on the bed. A wedge of light came in from the main room and Suga felt someone gently tug his shoes off. He smiled into one of the 40 pillows. 

About a minute or 5 later, Suga was sitting up, floral crop top and jeans discarded in favour of a (Daichi’s) t-shirt and shorts. Daichi padded in with two cups in his hands, and Suga named the rising swell in his chest as the overwhelming gratefulness at having someone who knows so you well. He sipped his hot chocolate, marvelling at how it tasted of home, of cozy days and late nights and familiarity, when they’re halfway across the world in a little motel on a highway. There are no high rises or apartments here, no trains or universities, yet Suga doesn't feel like he’s left. 

“You know,” he mumbled placing his empty cup on the bedside table and lying down, “that I’m glad I married you right?”  
Daichi slid into the bed, all but 4 of the 40 pillows ejected and lights turned off.  
It wasn’t often but sometimes Suga’s voice got a tremor in it, the slightest shake in every syllable only heard if you knew what to look for. It wasn’t often but sometimes Suga got a little lost inside his own head, his mind wearing grooves running over the same old thoughts.  
It wasn’t often but sometimes Suga was fragile. 

“Yeah, I do. I’m glad I married you too.” Daichi’s voice was soft, and Suga felt a hand wrap around his lower arm, a thumb stroking the soft underside of his wrist.  
It wasn’t often but it was often enough. It wasn’t often but Daichi knew exactly how to pull him back, reel Suga in, return him to his security. 

“Good night Koushi. I love you.”  
“Mmmm, you too.” 

(“Daichi, I don’t even know where we are.”  
“That’s okay, neither do I.”  
“What if we’re lost.”  
“I’m not lost, I’m somewhere with you.”) 

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetad so I apologise for any typos. As always comments/criticism and kudos are always welcome. If people like drabbles, or basically shorter stories, I may try to write more. Thank you for reading.


End file.
